


Ожидание и разговор

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [27]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Eli Vanto, Mentioned Thrawn, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Ожидание и разговор

Удивительно, сколько всего Онти Наймара знал. Еще удивительнее было, что от него мало кто мог скрыться.

Владелец бара быстро нашел того, кто перевезет Пию на базу контрабандистов. Он говорил, что Айко Стоун – девушка-киффар, чьи линии на лице напомнили Пие о Сикке и храме, одна из тех, кто работает вместе с Шарро, и что ей можно доверять. Доверие и контрабандисты не состыковывались в голове Пии, но других вариантов у нее не было.

Онти посадил ее в баре, дожидаться прихода Айко, которая была где-то на Верхних уровнях. Пиа заказала то же, что и в прошлый раз и, медленно помешивая содержимое своего стакана, размышляла о своих снах.

Во время перелета ей часто снились красные глаза, говорящие «Вэнто». Что это было, Пиа наверняка не знала, но вид довольного Наймары, рассказывающего какую-то историю одному из посетителей, наводил на мысли о том, что Онти может что-то знать.

\- Да, я действительно кое-что знаю, – начал владелец бара, когда подошел к Пие. – Но информация имеет свою цену.

\- Контрабандисты, – кивнула Пиа. – И какая цена?

Онти на мгновение задумался. Пиа надеялась, что он не попросит что-то невероятное: у нее были денежные запасы, кулон и меч, но не более того.

\- Расскажи мне, откуда ты знаешь Шарро.

Из всех историй, вопросов, которые можно задать, и всех ценных предметов, Онти выбрал именно это. Владелец бара любил чужие истории, Пиа уже поняла это, но для чего они ему – ей было неизвестно.

\- Это было очень давно, – начала Пиа. – На нашу планету прилетел незнакомый корабль, на котором было всего двое: высокий статный мужчина и девочка моего возраста. Мне было любопытно, кто они и зачем приехали, но никто о них ничего не знал. Ходили слухи, что они друзья нашего графа.

Я, решив взять все в свои руки, собиралась проникнуть на их корабль. На собственное удивление, мне даже удалось, но стоило сделать шаг внутрь, меня подвесили за ногу. Это была Шарро.

Маленькая светловолосая девочка приставила мне к горлу такой же маленький ножик, спрашивая мое имя. Она отпустила меня только тогда, когда вернулся ее отец, который, оказалось, слышал обо мне. Он сказал, что если мне нужна будет помочь, то я смогу обратиться к ним. Не знаю, почему он так сказал, но после этого они залетали на нашу планету еще несколько раз, однако у меня не было больше возможности с ними увидеться.

\- Интересно, – задумавшись, сказал себе под нос Онти. – И ты не знаешь, как звали ее отца?

\- Я даже ее фамилии не знаю, не говоря уже об отце, – Пиа перестала болтать свой стакан. – Я знаю только, что их корабль назывался Черная Птица.

\- Хорошо, – он кивнул. – Моя очередь. Про Илая Вэнто я знаю немного. Он служил в Имперском флоте, а после был отправлен на помощь к чиссу, который сейчас более известен как гранд-адмирал Траун. Совсем недавно коммандер Вэнто был отправлен на какую-то тайную миссию от лица самого Трауна. Ходят слухи, что сейчас он в Неизведанных Регионах, как посланник в Доминации чиссов.

\- Насколько эти слухи правдивы? – Пиа была удивлена тому количеству информации, которое на нее только что свалилось.

\- Думаю, полностью, – ответил Онти. – Но, если ты захочешь найти Доминацию, то тут я помочь не смогу. О них я мало что слышал, но если ты что-то узнаешь, то я всегда буду рад новой информации, – Онти перевел взгляд за спину Пии. – О, Айко. Познакомься со своим новым пассажиром.


End file.
